Remedy for nausea
by Disperato
Summary: [Hinata x Kageyama/Kagehina]On his way to a practice match, Kageyama feels extremely nauseous. Fortunately, a certain redhead knows the perfect way to get rid of nausea. (yaoi, smut, semi-public)


A/N: Hot damn you guys, school has started again which means... less time to write so it took me a while to finish this. I still love this fandom to death and I have so many ideas! I hope you'll enjoy reading this story :)

* * *

><p><strong>Remedy for nausea<br>_by Disperato_ **

The outside world was but a blur when he looked outside the window of the bus. The green leaves of a tree couldn't be distinguished, they only formed a hazy horizontal stripe as the vehicle sped past a forest. It made him feel dizzy and nauseous. His stomach twisted uncomfortable, the blood drained from his face and all that, for a practice match.

"Looking a bit pale in the back, Kageyama!" Tanaka yelled, peering a glance over his shoulder. He sat five rows in front of him.

Tsukishima also turned around in his seat and a devious smirk appeared on his lips. "Indeed, you look kind of sick. We won't mind you sitting out a game. I'm sure that Sugawara-senpai would gladly take your place."

"Tsukishima-san…" whispered a flushed Sugawara. Daichi, who sat next to embarrassed setter, shot Tsukishima an angry glare which made him sink back in his seat.

"Like hell I'm not going to play!" Kageyama shouted. "A stupid thing like road sickness won't stop m-" he covered his mouth as another wave of nausea flooded over him. The entire Karasuno team – including coach Ukai , Shimizu and Takeda – erupted in chuckles.

"Why are you sitting in the back when you know that you are road sick, you idiot," Hinata said. "This will only make it worse."

"I wanted to sit somewhere quiet so that I could sleep. Which would have worked out until a certain rather loud and obnoxious person," Kageyama looked at his side, "decided to sit next to me."

Hinata pushed his lower lip forward. "Rude! I'm not loud!" He slapped Kageyama on his back. "Lucky for you, I know the perfect remedy for your sickness."

Kageyama's future suddenly seemed a little brighter. "You have medicines on you? You should have told me earlier!"

"No I don't have any medicines but I know this 'special technique' that makes me feel better anytime."

The raven was a bit skeptical about this technique. Could he trust Hinata? He could be such a goofball after all. Maybe he was trying to pull his leg. Curiosity overcame suspiciousness and Kageyama nodded to Hinata, giving him permission to do whatever.

He didn't expect 'whatever' to be Hinata putting his hand on his thigh and massaging it softly, though. Kageyama let out a yelp and looked at Hinata with wide eyes. Hinata just gave him – what was supposed to be – a reassuring smile as he worked his way up the thigh with fierce determination. His clenching fingers didn't falter for a second and only left tingling traces behind, the intensity of those tingles growing as his hand got closer to Kageyama's crotch.

The only thing Kageyama could focus on was that hand, everything else was blocked out of his mind and he himself was a bit ashamed of the fact that the _little shrimp_ could do this to him. He couldn't muster the strength, not the willpower to slap the slender hand away.

Just when Kageyama thought that Hinata would reach for his most intimate parts, his hand moved upwards, underneath the Karasuno jacket and the hem of his T-shirt. A small fingertip dipped into Kageyama's bellybutton and his body stiffened at the action. A laborious breath escaped his lips. The finger tip tickled but felt strangely good also. Kageyama couldn't really put his finger on it, but his guess was that he liked that Hinata teased him a little. He didn't do exactly what Kageyama wanted and to be honest, that was exactly what he needed.

Hinata slit his finger out of the bellybutton and he followed the thin trail of fluffy pitch black pubes that led to the waistband of Kageyama's pants. The raven didn't want to admit that the increasing pace of his breathing was due to Hinata's gently and soft touches. He didn't want to admit it to Hinata and neither wanted he to admit it to himself.

"So when is this remedy going to work?" Kageyama mocked. His ridicule lost power as he swallowed thickly to keep back a slight whimper that was about to tear from his throat. The whimper caused by only a mere touch against the elastic band of his pants and the fumbling with the strings that were tied in a knot.

Hinata withdrew his hand completely and all the while, Kageyama tried to get the hand back where it was with the sole power of his mind. "It seems to me that it is already doing what it supposed to do. You've got color on your cheeks again," Hinata said, his voice laced with complacency. "I could just stop now. It doesn't look like you're going to throw up anyway."

Kageyama was still processing that his cheeks had indeed regained color. In fact, they were scarlet red and his whole face felt burning red. The heath had spread throughout his entire being, reaching every corner and creak.

Only until a few seconds later, Kageyama could assimilate that Hinata wasn't planning on touching him again and a little bit of the heat left his body as quick as it had come. "Well, you'll never know right… I could still vomit," he stammered. "Maybe you should finish your, uhm, treatment. Just to be sure."

The redhead cracked a cheeky smile. He knew what Kageyama was getting at. "I guess you're right, Kageyama," Hinata laughed quietly. "After all, if you aren't playing, we won't be able to perform our _freak quick_." Kageyama nodded furiously and Hinata continued his short monologue. "Now where did I leave off," he mused. "I guess it was around here, if I remember correctly." Hinata let his hand ghost over the visible bulge forming in the training pants. Kageyama inhaled sharply.

Quick fingers untied the strings that secured the sweatpants around the raven's body. Said raven budged his hips of his chair so that his pants could be pulled down until only a layer of thin grey fabric covered his cock. Hinata took his time to admire how big Kageyama already was by just light touching. Hinata's burning gaze stroked the setter, who shivered involuntarily.

"So… the remedy?" Kageyama tried to encourage Hinata to take some action. Fortunately, the redhead got the message and placed his hand on the bulge to test what he was dealing with. Kageyama's breathing quickened as a finger traced the outlines of his straining cock and when a little more pressure was applied to the tip, a silent moan tore from his throat. A darker spot was left behind on Kageyama's underwear.

He felt guilty for not caring _at all, _about the fact that they were in public. Their other teammates, only a few feet away, wouldn't notice them anyway (at least, he hoped so). The volume of the radio had been turned on to the max. Nishinoya and Yamaguchi were singing along loudly to one of their favorite songs while heartening everyone to join their cheerful chant.

Kageyama's teammates vanished from his mind as a pair of pale fingers slipped down his boxer short and his cock was able to leap free. Hinata grabbed Kageyama tightly, making the raven growl from the back of his throat. The hand around him was callused, probably from the many volleyballs it had hit with full force. Hinata set a steady and quick pace, right of the bat, the rough palm of his hand stroked Kageyama's member fast, yet tenderly.

Kageyama dug his fingers into the leather upholstery of his chair and soft moans continued to spill from his lips, some louder than others. Hinata surrounding him was so intensely arousing, breathtaking and the blood running in his veins felt like lava, just as scorching as lava. He settled his head against the window, the cold glass soothing his heated head. Everything drifted to the background; the loud singing of the volleyball team, the slight swaying of the bus and so did his nausea.

A particular loud groan was to be heard when Hinata began to rub little circles on Kageyama's sensitive head.

"People will hear you if you keep making these loud noises," Hinata whispered into the setter's ear. The warm breath tickling his skin caused shivers to run down his spine. "I do like your moans, though. And wow, you're so moist." Hinata slicked the rest of the member with precum, Kageyama flushed and licked his lips but, trying to buy himself time to come up with an answer that he wouldn't be able to give eventually. Instead he looked around him a bit frantically, relieve flooding him as he saw that everyone was either singing with Yamaguchi and Nishinoya or attempting to shut them up. No one spared them something as small as a glance but that could change any minute, any second and that would mean the end of the delicious touches. He was more afraid of that, than anything else at the moment.

Hinata had followed Kageyama's gaze and seemingly came down to the same conclusion; they had to hurry the hell up. He closed the distance between Kageyama and himself, placed the tip of his nose against the cheek of his ink haired teammate and breathed, "Lemme see how fast I can get you off, _Kageyama_."

Warm air fanned over his jowl and when Hinata formed the words, smooth lips brushed his skin and heat pooled low in his stomach. It was like Hinata had admitted that he was, yes, jacking Kageyama off. It didn't sound like an obligation, but like something the redhead truly wanted to do. It was a strange sensation, how something that Hinata said could heighten his senses like this. He wasn't even sure that he had interpreted the words right, it could be that it still was a necessity to Hinata. Though the way that his name had rolled over the decoy's tongue told him otherwise and he was going to hold onto that.

Hinata pulled back and Kageyama missed his close presence and the smell of his shampoo immediately. His nostrils were now filled with the musty stench of the bus. It wasn't disturbing him as much as it had when he was feeling sick.

"Here I go, hold on tight," Hinata said. Kageyama watched him as fingers were wrapped around his throbbing shaft. Soon it became clear that Hinata's warning weren't just empty words. He yanked Kageyama vigorously and with a solid grip that almost milked the hot seed out of him.

Kageyama took hold of Hinata's black Karasuno jacket, his grasp so firm that he feared that it would tear the fabric and knowing that would upset Hinata, he loosened his grab and clenched his teeth. He panted raggedly, to what extent that was possible with his teeth pressed together with a force that could shatter them all together. Kageyama was afraid that he would cry out, or scream, because Hinata didn't consider the utterly sensitive tip and rubbed it roughly. It didn't hurt, not at all, but his nerves nearly couldn't take it any longer. Everything prickled and he saw lights dancing on his eyelids when he squeezed them shut, he needed to bite down on his fist to mute the moans.

He sought for release and a strangled, "faster", escaped his lips and found its way through his fist to Hinata's ear. Kageyama opened an eye to pile Hinata's reaction, which was but a triumphantly grin and again, the raven closed his eyes. Hinata's pace had quickened indeed and Kageyama's arousal spiked. With a few last jerks, he growled low from deep within his chest, bit down on his fingers a little harder and then the heat left his body as the cum did too, with several white spurts.

Still breathing heavily, he removed his fist from his mouth and studied the bite marks imprinted on his knuckles. Hot damn, that was so amazing. He couldn't even remember what being nauseous felt like…

"Do you have something like a tissue for me? You made quite the mess." Hinata scissored his fingers and the sticky cum formed strings between the two fingers. Kageyama, who was enjoying his afterglow and questioning the metallic taste on his tongue, fell back into reality.

"Fuck! No I don't have any tissues," he said as he furiously patted his empty pockets. "Uhm… just wipe it on my jacket. I'll say I spilled juice or something so that I won't have to wear it."

"That will ruin our cool uniform!" Hinata sounded oddly insulted. "It can't be helped, I'll do it this way." He licked the palm of his hand, then took his fingers inside his mouth and sucked the liquid off. "A bit salty but not bad."

Kageyama had to remind himself that staring was impolite so he reverted his gaze and forced some sort of answer to come out of his throat. But before something coherent was said, Hinata had broken the silence.

"Hey, Kageyama," he began, "I'm feeling a bit nauseous myself."

A crooked smile graced Kageyama's facial features. "I guess I'll have to use a 'special technique' to eliminate the sickness."

* * *

><p>Sorry for not writing how Kageyama gives Hinata a hj, but y'all can guess how that would go: Kageyama grabs cock, gives a few jerks and splasshhh. That, or they would get caught and have a massive orgy in the bus on their way to the match. Use your imagination :)<p> 


End file.
